<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth Illnesses Technically Count As Space Viruses by Momo_Yume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954684">Earth Illnesses Technically Count As Space Viruses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Yume/pseuds/Momo_Yume'>Momo_Yume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonic Possession, F/F, Fluff, Four and X are nb but use masculine pronouns, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Yume/pseuds/Momo_Yume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four isn't feeling so well. Luckily, he has a partner who cares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>4/X, Bubble/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island), Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth Illnesses Technically Count As Space Viruses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I'm posting online in years, so I'm super rusty at my writing skills. It's shit, I know, but it's my shit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The first thing Four felt in the morning was the jab of a cold, course rock in his back. The warmth of X was completely absent, causing the variable to sit up. Usually, he didn't mind sleeping on the ground. He didn't have to sleep often like the beings on Earth, but it felt nice to do so every once in a while. However, this time it felt nothing of the sort. His body ached and his head pounded. The ground seemed to tilt underneath him despite being completely stagnant. He groaned and fell back on the grass before remembering he had a show to host, and he wouldn't want to miss this week's cake at stake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Four forced himself up again, trying not to tremble under dizziness and bought himself to his feet. His headache ultimately worsened, but he just had to deal with it for now. After cake at stake, he could send the contestants on their next challenge and call it a day. As he rounded a cliff to the aloe garden, he could hear faint mumblings from the Have Cots about Four's whereabouts and X reassuring them that he'll be up soon. <em> Geez, did I really sleep for that long? </em> He thought. Well, he was there now and the elimination ceremony would finally begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I think you should start it yourself if he isn't here in the next--" Lollipop's eyes then met the blue integer, "oh GOD!"</p>
<p> The rest of the Have Cots and X averted their gazes to Four, their expression turning to either concern, or shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Four, are you feeling alright? You look terrible." Said Leafy.</p>
<p>Four tried to give her a great helping of the screech for saying that, but only an almost-silent squeak could exit his throat before he succumbed to a coughing fit.</p>
<p> "Maybe I can run today's show myself so you can rest." Offered X, a hand on Four's back before the taller variable swat it away.</p>
<p> "No! I have a special prize for today's cake at stake. The contestants that get to stay will get a pathogen! The loser who doesn't… you're still not safe." Four rasped, his voice struggling to be louder than a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Leafy, even though you ruthlessly lied to us, you got the most votes so you're safe!" Four spoke as he coughed into his palm and threw a handful of four-shaped microbes at the plant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Really?! That's greaaAAH! They're biting me!!" She screamed as the four-virus gnawed away at her like termites. The next two safest contestants came down to Gelatin and Lollipop, building the suspense between Teardrop and Bubble. Four then swiped the germs at Teardrop, where her water caught it and the tiny Fours could be seen all floating around. Her expression didn’t really change, but she signed, ‘cool thanks’ in response. Bubble was sent to the BRB, floating slowly upwards into the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Farewell, dear Bubble. I hope that after I win the BFDI, you'll be more willing to give me some air if you catch my drift." Lollipop purred with a wink. "Hey! Who says you're going to win the BFDI?" Leafy replied. Lollipop opened her mouth for a snarky comeback before Four cut the two off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay contestants, it's time for today's challenge!" Four announced, holding back even more coughs from straining his voice. Only the nearest team could hear him, so X had to parrot Four so that the other contestants wouldn't miss the challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Holy smokes, what's up with Four?" asked Firey.</p>
<p> "I think he's sick. Hopefully it's not contagious, I can't risk sneezing off all my spring pollen!" Flower replied.</p>
<p> "He's definitely sick, because he threw rabid pathogens at us all." Lollipop said, flicking a tiny Four pathogen at the Have Nots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "X is playing with a ouija board." Four narrated as X held his hands gently on a steadily moving planchette. The planchette spelled out a few anagram letters before the yellow variable lifted his hands off the planchette. "Oh no! He stopped the game without saying goodbye and all the demons got out! You have to help him get all the demons back into the board before they kill us all. I can see thirteen demons in total. The team that retrieves the most demons wins!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The challenge's rigged! How come we can't see the demons?" Asked Blocky.</p>
<p> "Because you're merely Earth mortals who have no ability to see past the third dimension!" X exclaimed enthusiastically.</p>
<p> "Okay, so how are we supposed to catch the demons if we can't see them?" Asked Leafy.</p>
<p> “Oh, they’ll give you a sign of their presence alright.” Four rasped before snapping his fingers where the clouds transformed into a ticking timer. “Now go-go-g-” his attempted shout was cut off in another bout of coughing while the two teams scattered and devised a plan of how to capture the demons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> X turned to Four as the blue number’s coughs died down. He put a hand to Four’s forehead, which resulted in the number attempting to screech in protest. “You really didn’t have to host today, you’re burning up.” X uttered. With that sentence, Four spontaneously lit on fire, likely from on-command self-combustion. X grabbed a nearby watering can from his garden and doused Four’s flames.</p>
<p> “Four, I’m serious! You shouldn’t push yourself like this, especially when you’re sick.” X proclaimed. Four’s eyes actually looked to X instead of staring blankly in the distance, seeing the smaller value’s furrowed brow and locked gaze. Four hated when he did that, it always made his heart flutter and somehow, he starts feeling like the bad guy in any situation.</p>
<p>“X… I’m sorry. I just wanted to do cake at stake.” Replied Four. X shook his head and blinked, the affirmative expression falling off him completely to be replaced with confusion.</p>
<p> “What are you apologizing for? I just want you to get some rest. It’s not your fault that you got sick.” X said. Four’s face, already flushed with fever, further deepened in reddish tone.</p>
<p> “You always make me feel bad when you make that face.” Four said, letting out a few wheezy laughs. Now it was X’s turn to blush, and he found the perfect opportunity to start messing with Four a bit.</p>
<p>“What, this face?” X then made an overly-serious version of the face he made before, resulting in Four to laugh and cover his face with his free hand. X couldn’t help but let a smile grow on his face at Four’s reaction and kissed his cheek. “Serious though, go back to sleep.” X coerced, making it very clear that Four shouldn’t run the challenge in his state.</p>
<p>Four gave X a light squeeze, not wanting to get him sick by kissing him back, and slowly walked back to the cliffside where he slept earlier, squishing the grass in a way that it cupped his body. Despite the awful squelch of the ground, it was actually quite comfortable, and Four didn’t have a second thought before he faded out of consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>